


Toffee

by ceywoozle



Series: One Word Bottomjohn Prompts [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like maybe an attempt at sex, not even really sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceywoozle/pseuds/ceywoozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the one word bottomjohn prompt series.</p><p>john has a sweet tooth and sherlock likes to take advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toffee

They come in a gold box, covered in a dark chocolate coating. The paper rustles as John prods at them, picking one up with blunt fingers, inspecting it for flaws before putting it in his mouth. It melts, the chocolate does at least. The toffee itself is chewy, clinging to his teeth, his tongue, sticky and glorious. He moans at the beauty of it, at the sugar soaking the inside of his mouth, coating his lips. He sucks at it, his teeth fighting its clinging hold. God he loves this stuff. It's still sticky in his mouth when he reaches for the second piece, unable to wait.

“John?”

John blinks. He hadn't even heard Sherlock come in. “Hello, love,” he says, or tries to say. What actually comes out is “Hewaaa.”

Sherlock raises his eyebrows and his eyes fall to the open box in John's lap and he suddenly grins. “Lestrade needs to stop sending those to us or I'll never get a useful word from you again. Not that there's much difference, mind you.”

John glares at him and makes a rude gesture at him from across the room. Sherlock just grins.

“Mind you, I rather like you silent. Or…speechless, anyway.”

“Achaaa,” John manages indignantly.

“Hmm, yes. There are definite advantages,” Sherlock drawls, and stalks towards him with a smirk. John watches him come, an expression of half-laughing alarm on his face. He is trying to chew the toffee quickly but it's clinging to his teeth and is impossible to budge.

Sherlock's smile grows wider. “Now, now,” he says, and doesn't stop till John is  trapped between him and the table edge. “Don't look so worried.” He takes another toffee from the box in John's hands and without a word of warning pushes it between John's lips and John squeaks in surprise as it's pressed determinedly in.

“Really, John, I'm just trying to help,” Sherlock tells him chidingly when John tries to glare. He takes the box from between them, dropping it on the table at John's back. “I know how concerned you get about disturbing Mrs Hudson. I'm only making it a little easier for you.” He presses closer and John squeaks as a hand suddenly slips in past the waist of his trousers and he arches forward with a squeak of alarm.

“Shaaawwwaaaa!” he says with a glare.

Sherlock grins at him from above. “What's that, love? I can't understand what you're saying.”

The hand dips lower and slips in between John's cheeks. A moment later it's found its unerring way to John's hole, and John's indignant squeak turns into a low breathless sound as it presses gently in.

“Sorry, you were saying?” Sherlock says as the tip of his finger pops in past the rim to settle just inside John's body.

John tries to glare at him, but his teeth are sticking together and his cheeks are puffed out with the toffee stuffed in his mouth and he feels utterly ridiculous. He feels his cock twitch responsively in his pants though and he doesn't know if he wants to punch Sherlock or try to convince him to push his finger in just a little bit more. He opens his mouth to say something scathing but the toffee stretches, tacky between his teeth and for a brief fraction of a second he and Sherlock stare at each other's faces before they both burst into laughter.


End file.
